The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus.
Recently, a number of endoscopes and cameras have been provided which pick up images by the use of a solid-state image sensor. In these apparatuses, the image sensor must be accurately positioned in relation to an optical system for image pickup. To this end, solid-state image pickup apparatuses have been developed which are provided with various support mechanisms for supporting the image sensor so that the position of the sensor is adjustable.
In general, positioning of the image sensor includes focus adjustment, center alignment, and tilt adjustment of a pickup face. When using the conventional support mechanisms, accomplishment of the focusing and centering work can be spoiled by subsequently adjusting of the tilt of the pickup face. For accurate positioning of the image sensor, therefore, the individual processes of adjustment must be repeated many times, greatly complicating the adjustment or alignment.